


Thranduil and Legolas Fanart and Challenge!!

by Pieohpah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up for a Challenge? I made the drawing and you write the story for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil and Legolas Fanart and Challenge!!

I thought, I do little challenge for you, since I am not the writer, but love to draw...If you do have a story in your mind for that drawing (at least more than 2500 words) start it :)   
you can use this drawing of course for your story !!  
please let me know if you are up to it ;)

 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/ThranduilLegolas_zpsxzntiztb.jpg.html)


End file.
